


Of Compasses and Statues

by ScarletRedfox



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRedfox/pseuds/ScarletRedfox
Summary: A/N: Hello fellow readers and Miraculous fans, Redfox here :3 Maybe some know me from my main account on FanFiction.Net, anyway, I decided to publish the story here too because I heard from distressed fans FanFiction.Net is blocked in their country, so here it is :)Disclaimer: I don’t own Miraculous Ladybug!Enjoy! :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello fellow readers and Miraculous fans, Redfox here :3 Maybe some know me from my main account on FanFiction.Net, anyway, I decided to publish the story here too because I heard from distressed fans FanFiction.Net is blocked in their country, so here it is :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Miraculous Ladybug!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

* * *

**_A New Statue_ **

* * *

_I think Marinette the compass has found herself a new statue._

Marinette bit her lip as she watched her friends say goodbye to each-other before everyone went home, it was close to curfew and Marinette should be getting ready to leave too but…

 

For some reason, Alya’s earlier words bothered her. She knew her friend had been teasing, she hoped, but when she had seen Adrien before, her heart…hadn’t started racing a mile a minute like it used to, it almost…beat normally. Almost.

 

She had felt it accelerate, but no where near it’s usual level of crazy whenever she was around Adrien and now she was freaking out.

 

Was there a possibility she was slowly losing her crush on Adrien? That she was starting to maybe notice Luka?

 

Marinette violently shook her head, no, no, _no!_

_That can’t be!_

 

_Of course,_ she liked – no _loved_ – Adrien! He was perfect! He was cute and kind and polite! And she only knew Luka for a day, sure, he liked Jagged Stone too and he seemed pretty funny and cool, but-

 

“-see tomorrow?” Marinette’s eyes widened and Alya shot her a weird look when she jumped in fright, “Helloo? Girl, where is your mind running off to again?” she rose an eyebrow, already anticipating the answer.

 

Marinette tried not to stammer, _tried_ , “Uh, I, ah-I mean, it’s-,” she frantically grabbed at her head, groaning, “I don’t know what to think Alya! This is all too crazy!”

 

“What’s too crazy?” she whirled around at the sound of the deep voice and met none other than Luka himself, sporting an easy, calm smile as he looked down at her.

 

Marinette stared.

 

_Snap out of it!_

 

Alya roughly elbowed her and Marinette’s brain turned on again, “I, uh, it…t-the music festival!” she grinned widely, “In a good way, yeah! Today was…definitely a crazy day, huh?” she scratched the back of her neck, shooting Alya a quick, grateful look.

 

Luka chuckled, obviously amused at her stuttering, “You can say that again.” He smiled sheepishly, scratching his neck, “I’m sorry my mom got like that, she can get…pretty passionate about things she likes, like music. I guess that’s something that runs in the family,” he laughed and it brought a smile to Marinette’s face.

 

Alya smirked from the sidelines, observing the two like a hawk.

 

Marinette smiled shyly, staring at her feet, “Well…everyone gets like that, it’s not your fault, besides, I thought officer Roger had been a bit harsh, since it was the music festival and all. But it was nothing I and-I m-mean, Ladybug and Chat Noir couldn’t handle,” she grinned nervously, feet tapping on the ground at her near slip-up.

 

Luka rose an eyebrow in confusion, “By the way, how did you manage to get off the ship and alert Ladybug so fast? She came only a few minutes after I got captured,” he searched her face, his eyes narrowing when he spotted signs of nervousness.

 

Marinette swallowed, “I uhm-“

 

Alya, bless her soul, intervened, “She’s friends with Ladybug, I bet she’s got her on speed dial whenever an akuma attacks or something, I swear Ladybug’s there only like a few minutes after Marinette disappears, it’s like magic!” she laughed, and Luka looked at Marinette curiously.

 

“Magic, huh…” he rubbed his chin, but the suspicion clouding his eyes went away and he smiled at her adoringly, “Anyway, you were really brave back there Marinette,” he smiled at her gently and Marinette felt…weird.

 

Like she wanted to run and jump and fly off somewhere like a rocket. Like the frenzied butterflies she usually had fluttering about crazily in her stomach whenever Adrien was near suddenly got even crazier tenfold with Luka here.

 

She shook her head, “What, me? Oh no, I,” she smiled shyly, “I uhm, I just wanted to save everyone before anyone got hurt,” she shook her head, “And besides, you were…really brave too,” she smiled shyly.

 

But this time, Luka shook his head, “Nah, I didn’t really do anything, it was you that alerted Ladybug. And that’s what heroes do too, right? Think of everyone first before they think of themselves?” he winked, “In that respect, you’re just like anyone else saving people on a regular basis,”

 

Alya latched onto her best friend’s arm and Marinette knew she was doomed when she said, “You hit the nail on the roof, Luka! I totally agree! Marinette’s a real hero, isn’t she?” she gave her friend a quick hug, grinning from ear to ear and Marinette’s face _burned_.

 

“No, no, no, really, I’m totally nothing special, especially not someone who saves lives every day!” she flailed with her arms frantically, trying to bring her point across.

 

But then, she noticed this. Luka wasn’t necessarily comparing her to Ladybug, he was comparing her to any other civilian person saving lives daily, like firefighters, doctors or the police.

 

_He hasn’t even mentioned Ladybug and her in the same sentence!_

 

Marinette relaxed, if only slight. Good, there wasn’t the possibility of getting connected to her alter ego.

 

She just had to change the subject, “Uhm, anyway, I-I found your playing earlier was-“ Alya roughly poked her in the back and Marinette’s last sentence ended up in a high squeak, “-G-GREAT!”

 

Marinette clamped her hands over her mouth, shooting Alya a quick mortified look. Alya barely suppressed her laughter while Luka was already chuckling.

 

“Really?” Luka suddenly made a show of arching his back just like Marinette did earlier when Alya had poked her, his tone exceedingly playful, “T-THANKS Marinette,” he grinned at her gently, his eyes open and playful and she realized why.

 

He was trying to make her understand it was all in good fun and that he didn’t mean any harm in teasing her like he did earlier when she had stuttered.

 

And then, she burst out into a fit of giggles and Luka couldn’t help but join her, enjoying the way she relaxed when he teased her as opposed to their first meeting where he got her upset.

 

Alya crossed her arms and whispered under her breath, “Yeah, the compass is definitely going crazy,”

 

She gave Nino a thumbs-up when he looked at Luka and Marinette curiously and his eyebrows shot to his hairline at Alya’s signal, shooting her a confused look in return.

 

What in the world was going on?

 

When things had calmed down, Marinette smiled apologetically at Luka, “Wow, it’s really getting late!” she grabbed Alya’s arm, “I guess we should be going now, thanks for the wonderful day!”

 

But Marinette froze when Luka suddenly stopped her, “Uh, wait!” she stopped and turned to look up at him.

 

He smiled and held out a piece of plastic toward her, it was his guitar pick with a custom design of Jagged Stone, “You forgot this,” he smiled at her and she noticed he was smiling at her.

 

Marinette briefly fumbled with her fingers before taking the pick and when their fingers met, both quickly pulled their hands back when she held the pick in her hands now securely and she swore she was blushing, “Thanks Luka,” she smiled at him genuinely and he smiled back, nodding.

 

“I…guess I’ll see you around then, huh?” he buried his hands in his jeans pockets leisurely.

 

Despite her mind screaming at her, Marinette said, “Yeah…see you around, Luka,” she waved and he waved back.

 

She said goodbye to Juleka and her mother before they joined Nino, who was waiting for them on the street.

 

While Marinette searched something in her purse a little ways ahead of Alya and Nino, secretly feeding Tikki and making sure she was alright, the couple hung back and had a hushed conversation.

 

“Is happening what I _think_ is happening?” Nino whispered to Alya heatedly, who had a secretive smirk on her face, watching Luka and Marinette.

 

Alya giggled quietly, “Let’s just say the compass has found a new statue,”

 

Nino shot her strange look before they both caught up to Marinette again.


	2. Pulling my Heartstrings

 

* * *

**_Pulling my Heartstrings_ **

* * *

The way his fingers and the pick he held between them slid almost effortlessly over the vibrating strings of his guitar mesmerized her and she nearly jumped when his eyes opened again and he looked directly at her, just like the first time they met.

He patted the spot next to him on the bed and Marinette slowly walked over to him, sitting next to him, a bit closer than she had last time she had been here.

Marinette looked at the clock, where was Juleka? She said she would get some snacks for them and be back in a few minutes.

Marinette watched again as Luka continued playing, the slow music feeling so familiar and… welcoming, "I know I asked this before but…how do you do that?" she smiled when his eyes opened again, broken out of their previous concentration.

Luka chuckled, gaze steady on her, "You know, it's actually pretty easy, you just have to strum your fingers over the strings of the guitar to produce a sound," he chuckled at the look on her face.

She pouted, "I-I meant, how do you…know what's in my heart?" she placed a hand over it, suddenly feeling how it's beat got faster.

Luka regarded her curiously, "It's your face," she looked at him, stunned, "I can tell what you feel by looking into your eyes. Right now, you're pretty surprised I can read you so well," he gave a low chuckle and Marinette flushed in embarrassment.

"A-ah, well I-" she coughed into her hand, "It's just…a few days ago I didn't even know Juleka had an older brother and then there was the music festival and the thing with Captain Hardrock and the thing with the compass and the statue and, and-" a warm hand suddenly rested on her shoulder and squeezed her gently.

"Marinette, breathe," Luka watched in amusement how the girl took a deep breath, before finally calming down from her rant, "And what about a compass and a statue?" he rose an eyebrow, light blue eyes staring at her curiously.

Marinette's eyes widened and her whole face turned an even darker shade of red than her Ladybug suit, "O-oh, did I say compass? Statue?" she thought quickly and thankfully, her brain managed to conjure up a convincing lie, "Uhm, it's something your mom said. About… how the compass goes crazy when metal comes near it. There was a metal statue and I accidentally put it near the compass, that's why she said that," she smiled sheepishly.

Luka chuckled, "I see," he smirked, "Well, the compass should be fine now since there's nothing metal near it,"

And Marinette sighed, " _I don't think Marinette the compass is entirely fine right now,"_ she swallowed thickly and reprimanded herself mentally for her own thoughts. She obviously had made a weird expression because Luka gave her an odd look.

"Let me guess, you put something metal near it again?" he couldn't help but laugh at the panicked look on her face as she flailed with her arms frantically.

"W-wha-? No, no! I didn't, I swear!" her eyes moved left and right, as if expecting Mrs. Couffaine to appear from some corner and possibly reprimand her.

"Relax, Marinette, I believe you," his expression was playful but for some reason, the way he looked at her made her feel entirely too uneasy.

Even worse than Adrien-induced-mini-heart-attacks.

These were Luka-influenced-euphoria-rushes-and-brain-palpitations!

"Hey Marinette, sorry for making you wait, mom wanted me to help clean up," Juleka walked into the room she shared with her brother and spotted her friend sitting on her brother's bed, "Oh, I see you're occupied,"

Marinette turned on autopilot and she shot up from Luka's bed like a rocket, "W-what?! Me?! Oh no, no, I uh-we were just-uhm," _please kill her now!_

Luka chuckled, gesturing at the stuttering blue-haired girl, "Marinette was just telling me about compasses and metal," he grinned at the look on her face.

Juleka smiled, "Really? Alya mentioned that earlier too before everyone left at the music festival," she motioned with her head towards her own bed on the other side of the room, "Are you coming, Marinette?"

"Y-Yes!" she squeaked, her entire body freezing when she heard the amused, low chuckle behind her.

In the next second she heard a low melodious sound from the guitar and it calmed her frayed nerves, she turned her head toward Luka and the boy smiled at her, waving playfully.

Marinette's feet were already automatically carrying her off toward where Juleka was already waiting for her and she missed the way the goth's eyes moved between her amused brother and her embarrassed classmate.

Why was Marinette behaving around her brother like she usually did around Adrien?

Then, Alya's past conversation with Nino resurfaced in her mind from a few days ago.

 _"_ _Have you seen Marinette? I thought she would come home with us,"_

 _"_ _Marinette is…a bit busy, Mrs. Couffaine said she would bring her home later, something about a mini-concert in Luka's room,"_

 _"_ _What? DUDE! Why weren't we invited? That's so cool! That dude's got some mad skills with the guitar!"_

 _"_ _He sure does Nino, he sure does. I guess the compass has found itself a new statue,"_

Her eyes widened.

No, it was impossible. Marinette had had a huge crush on Adrien since the whole chewing gum incident cleared up, no way could Marinette forget her feelings for Adrien. The girl had posters of him all about her room, his schedule printed out, countless of images saved to her screensaver, hundreds of files about Adrien's favorite food, music and things he did in his free time.

Juleka's eye narrowed when her brother had an odd look about him, a similar look Marinette had around Adrien, only this time it looked a bit more calm and a bit less like he would go through the roof…it was pure adoration, a bit of playfulness, a seriousness he usually had about him and…something affectionate.

And then, she realized it.

Her hands quickly flew to her phone before Marinette could see what she was typing.

**_To Rose, 7:14pm:_ **

_"_ _Rose, it's an emergency. We're in trouble. The ship is sinking."_

Not even a full minute later, Juleka got two messages back.

_**From Rose, 7:15pm:** _

_"_ _THE SHIP IS SINKING?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! IT DIDN'T EVEN SAIL! DID I MISS SOMETHING!?"_

 _"_ _JUL, call me! Call me!"_

Juleka watched the way Marinette eyed her curiously and she quickly typed a reply.

**_To Rose, 7:15pm:_ **

_"_ _I can't, I'm sorry. Marinette is watching me. But I think something is happening."_

Five seconds later, Juleka sent another message.

**_To Rose, 7:16pm:_ **

_"_ _Rose, I think Adrien has competition and I think it's Luka."_

Two minutes. Nothing. That was very concerning, especially for Rose.

And suddenly, six or more messages assaulted her and Marinette's eyes widened when Juleka's phone flashed repeatedly, "Wow, someone must be really excited or worried. Is everything alright, Juleka?" concerned bluebell eyes stared at her and Juleka didn't miss the way Luka was watching her worriedly from across the room.

She quickly shook her head, "Yes, it's just Rose. She's talking about the music festival and…said she would like to preform with us again," she smiled, thankful for her hair covering half of her face.

Luka smiled and continued gently strumming his guitar, plugging in his earphones to give the girl's some privacy.

"Oh, that would be cool, tell Rose she was really great singing up on stage!" Marinette grinned and Juleka couldn't help but smile at the praise.

"I will," before she quickly turned back to her messages.

All from Rose.

**_From Rose, 7:18pm:_ **

_"_ _WHAAAT?! :L ARE YOU SURE?! BUT WHAT ABOUT OUR PLANS!"_

**_7:18pm:_ **

_"_ _WHAT ABOUT ALL OUR BLUEPRINTS?! SOME OF THEM ARE PINK I DON'T WANT TO THROW THEM AWAY! T_T"_

**_7:18pm:_ **

_"_ _How did that happen?! Did Luka's guitar magically confuse her?! Does she think Luka is Adrien?! YOU HAVE TO TELL HER THE TRUTH JUL!"_

**_7:18pm:_ **

_"_ _Alright, let's calm down, what happened after everyone left?! You said everything went well! She listened to Luka playing the guitar, you had a great time singing together and your mother drove her home! What happened?!"_

**_7:19pm:_ **

_"_ _JULEKA COUFFAINE YOU HAVE TO STOP YOUR BROTHER FROM ROMANTICALLY HYPNOTIZING OUR POOR MARINETTE!"_

**_7:19pm:_ **

_"_ _WHAT IF HE EATS HER?!"_

Juleka's eyebrow rose from behind the protective curtain of her hair. What was Rose talking about now? _Eating_ her?

**_From Rose, 7:19pm:_ **

_"_ _WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO OUR SHIP NAME ADRIENETTE?! WHAT NAME DO WE HAVE NOW? MARILUKA? LUKAMARI? MARIKA? MARILU?! LUMARI?! NETTEKA? LUKANETTE?!"_

**_7:20pm:_ **

_"_ _I mean, I know Luka is really sweet and cool and friendly but, but, Marinette is made for Adrien! Once he figures out his feelings I'm sure they'll end up together! We can't abandon the Adrienette ship!"_

Juleka nervously looked at Marinette, who was blushing and trying not to look at her brother, who was peacefully sitting on his bed and strumming his guitar, oblivious to her quick glances.

Another message from Rose.

**_7:21pm:_ **

_"_ _HELP ME JUL! I THINK LUKANETTE IS A CUTE SHIP NAME! HELP! WE NEED TO TELL THE GIRLS!"_

Juleka didn't think she could survive a video chat with all the girls with the way Marinette was glaring holes at her feet and the way her brother was chuckling quietly while watching her stare at her feet as if her life depended on it.

Juleka sighed.


	3. Soul's Melody & The Cat's Meow

* * *

  ** _Soul's Melody & The Cat's Meow_ **

* * *

He didn't necessarily spy on people.

 _Chat Noir_ didn't _spy_ on people.

Especially not girls at night.

A girl that, coincidentally, was his clumsy classmate and the girl he had saved from Evillustrator.

But still, _Chat Noir did not spy on people!_

He was immensely glad for the protection of his mask, if word ever got out that Adrien Agreste, Paris' sunshine model boy as the media had taken to calling him, was caught sitting on a rooftop eyeing the room where a girl was in, that would be _catastrophic._

Shaking his head wildly, Chat Noir focused back on the situation at hand. A situation he wouldn't even found himself in if it hadn't been for a certain older brother of a certain quiet classmate of his…

He had no idea how Luka was in Marinette's room, how her parents had allowed her that, how Marinette wasn't freaking out about having a boy in her room, then again, perhaps she had gotten used to it with his monthly-turned-weekly-visits as Chat Noir.

But _still,_ having a boy she had just met was not even close to having a Parisian superhero in your room, he knew he would be freaking out and be up the walls would Ladybug grace him with her presence at the mansion.

He squinted, eyeing what they were doing even from the distance thanks to his enhanced eyesight.

They were talking.

That was innocent, that was good.

His gaze narrowed.

They were _laughing._

His princess was _blushing._

Chat let out what sounded like a mixture of a growl and an irritated hiss, ears flattening against his messy hair. He didn't think Marinette often invited boys to her room, sure he had been there once or twice as Adrien, even more times as Chat, but… _still!_

Chat Noir clawed at his head helplessly before bringing out his baton to call his lady. Perhaps she could help with his current situation.

No answer.

It seemed like his lady was preoccupied elsewhere, which left him alone to figure out his sullen mood. Usually Chat Noir was a relatively upbeat person, his civilian half was no exception, but tonight seemed like he would be meowling at the moon like the rest of his feline companions.

Well, _after_ Luka left. He had to make sure his princess was safe, after all. Not that he didn't trust the male per se, he had been pretty cool after the whole incident with Captain Hardrock and the music festival overall.

 _Adrien_ didn't have a problem with Luka.

He didn't know why Chat Noir should, but he _did_. And he wouldn't leave until he figured out why.

It came as a surprise to see the boy in her room right when he was on his way to visit her, up until this point he had thought they only fleetingly knew each-other during the music festival.

A quick detransformation, an entire conversation with Nino and a bit of Plagg's nagging later, he found his answer. Apparently, during his and Ladybug's fight with Captain Hardrock, Luka and Marinette had somehow freed themselves from their chains and Luka had helped Marinette escape before he got captured by his akumatized mother again.

He was sure Alya had more details, but as far as Nino went, Marinette apparently admired his skills with the guitar and the fact he was a huge Jagged Stone fan and had gifted Marinette some type of merchandise of the singer.

But _he_ liked Jagged Stone too. Granted, it wasn't his _favorite_ singer, but he liked him a lot. Adrien knew how to play instruments as well. So, what was so different about Luka?

Chat found himself too curious to keep his distance any longer and, with all the stealth of his namesake, scaled the walls and was now perched precariously right above Marinette's window, thankful that the window was opened by a sliver, so the conversation inside was heard much clearer.

" _Y-You really think so?"_ he heard Marinette's familiar stutter and wondered if the guy intimidated her.

He frowned. Nobody intimidated his princess except him! Well… _Adrien_ …

He shook his head and concentrated back to their conversation.

Luka spoke next, " _Yeah, I've said it before, you're an amazing girl Marinette."_ The praise made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and his claws dug into the rooftiles beneath him, " _Is there something you can't do?"_

There was a laugh, a nervous but flattered laugh coming from Marinette, " _I-uh, w-well, there are a lot of things I can't do right! I can't sing or play an instrument at all, I'm not very good at dancing I have two left feet, I um, I can't-"_

Luka chuckled in amusement, fingers strumming a gentle, soothing melody to calm her anxious heart, " _But there are even more things you're great at. Relax princess,"_ Chat Noir bristled.

_Princess?_

That did it.

Taking a deep breath, Chat Noir let out a series of the loudest and high-pitched cat meowls he could.

* * *

Both teenagers looked outside, where the full moon greeted them along with a few visible stars, "Is that…a cat singing?" Luka sounded amused and Marinette couldn't blame him.

The cat's meowling was so awful it was funny and she giggled, "I guess it is," her gaze narrowed suspiciously, "…Unnaturally loud," it almost sounded like the cat was right there in front of them. How odd…she didn't think cats mewling could be so loud and for some reason, it sounded awfully familiar…

Marinette stood up and closed the window, the cringy cat yowling dampened slightly.

Luka seemed to take it in stride, changing his previously smooth, slow tune to a slightly upbeat, faster one to match the cat's meowling, "You know, maybe we should find this stray and see if he wants to sing in a band with us," he chuckled and Marinette couldn't help but laugh as well.

* * *

Laughter.

_Great._

Not only did his princess close the window, he could also hear the sound of Luka's faster melody playing on his guitar.

Was the man mocking him?

With a low hiss, Chat carefully dipped his head down, fingers tightly gripping the edge of the roof, leaning down just enough so he had a clear view of the two teens.

They were cuddling.

His claws dug into the rooftiles.

 _Oh?_ So they were _cuddling_ now?

A chord struck within him then, something that made him pause.

Luka was again playing a soft melody on his guitar, an affectionate smile on his face as Marinette scooted closer to him on the bed, not quite touching, but too close to be completely friendly either.

Luka didn't throw his hands around her or anything, he was being respectful, but Chat could see the small smile on his lips, he was enjoying Marinette's company.

His heart uncharacteristically tugged when he saw Marinette having the same expression, along with the soft blush on her cheeks. She closed her eyes and listened to him play and Luka seemed content just playing for her, peering at her when she closed her eyes only to smile in amusement and what Chat thought was genuine admiration and affection for the girl.

With a heavy heart, Chat Noir straightened and extended his baton, vaulting off the roof and jumping his way home.

He suddenly remembered Alya and Nino talking about the compass on the Couffaine's ship home, how anything metal that comes near it made the compass go crazy, like the metal statue he had seen there.

For the longest of time, he had thought Ladybug had been his statue, or perhaps he had been the statue that, in time, would drive his lady crazy, just like a compass.

Chat Noir had thought he had been the statue, maybe, but now he realized it.

He had been the compass and in the recent instances, Marinette had started to become his statue when it was clear his lady would never consider him as anything other than a friend and partner and he started noticing his classmate more.

But now his compass remained where it was, pointing in the same direction she would be in.

It seemed like he had lost his statue.

"Well…" he whispered brokenly into the dead of the night, "…at least you're happy now…princess…" the song Luka had played stuck in his head, it was a slow melody that sounded the complete opposite of what he was feeling now.

Happy.


	4. Life is a song, Love is the lyrics

 

* * *

**_Life is a song, love is the lyrics_ **

* * *

He's the guitar player that will melt your heart and make your compass go crazy.

At least, that's what Alya's most recent comment made Marinette believe.

"Girl, you know I'm like, the biggest Adrienette shipper on this _planet_ ," her friend's smile turned sympathetic but sad as she rested a hand on her shoulder, "But you've been running after Adrien for long enough, I think maybe something new may not be so bad. Who knows," she smiled encouragingly.

Marinette frowned, "N-no! You're wrong Alya! I-I can't just…just _forget_ Adrien!" she played with her fingers nervously as they neared school, "I mean…I just met Luka a few days ago on the music festival. W-we were just talking after all and he just gave me his guitar pick, it doesn't mean anything!" she laughed nervously, trying to forget the fact that she was carrying the gift in her pants pocket _right now._

…She didn't even _have_ a guitar!

Alya sighed, "Marinette, I'm not saying to _forget_ about Adrien, okay? I'm just saying that… a new ice-cream flavor may open up a whole new perspective!" she grinned and winked.

Ice cream? Weren't they talking about compasses and statues? _Ugh!_

Alya's gaze narrowed before her whole face suddenly broke into a smile and she waved, "Hey! Over here guys!"

For a moment, Marinette thought she was waving over Adrien and Nino, and her heart did that nervous pitter-patter thing again. She could feel the familiar urge to stutter rising in her chest. Yes! _This_ was the Marinette she knew! Right! Adrien, Adrien, Adrien, Adri-

"Hey," Marinette's eyes flew open at the too deep, too smooth voice calling out to them.

Wait…Adrien didn't have such a deep voice…Nino didn't either…just who-

"Hey girls," wait… _Juleka?_

Marinette's heart plummeted to her stomach and soared up again to her throat when she noticed just who stood right in front of her.

It was Juleka.

With _Luka._

"Hi guys, fancy meeting you here," Alya's comment was more directed toward Luka than Juleka and the guitarist picked up on it with a smile.

"I'm just accompanying my sister to school, see what it's like and all," Luka's eyes didn't stay on Alya for long as he turned his attention to Marinette, "Hey Ma-ma-Marinette," he chuckled, shooting her a reassuring wink.

Marinette the compass _combusted._

"O-oh, uh, h-hi L-L-Luka!" Marinette froze, inwardly cursing herself, "I-I mean, hayo!"

Alya giggled beside her. _Hayo? What was that?!_

Luka seemed to be amused at her stuttering, "Hayo? Oh you mean ' _ohayo'_?" he grinned, "Well, it's still morning, I guess," he chuckled good naturedly and Juleka smiled at Marinette's attitude.

"I didn't know you knew Japanese too," Juleka commented with a small smile and a raised eyebrow, watching her brother's face soften.

Alya looked at the blue-haired girl with raised eyebrows, crossed arms and a smug smirk.

Marinette wanted to die, "Oh, uh, Japanese, right, right. Well, I…h-have relatives in Japan too! I just know a few words really," the god of all kwamis help her if she survived this encounter with a few bruises.

Luka smiled, "Really? That's awesome, I've always wanted to learn a language like that. Maybe you could teach me sometime?" his smile was innocent and friendly, but to Marinette, it spelled all kinds of trouble.

Her poor brain was melting, ' _ME?! HIM?! STUDYING?! JAPANESE?! BUT I DON'T KNOW JAPANESE! WHAT DO I DO, WHAT DO I DO?! I NEED TO LEARN JAPANESE! NO, WAIT!'_ Marinette's mouth was open but no sound came out and Alya waved her hand in front of her face to snap her friend out of her trance-like state.

Luka frowned worriedly, "Are you okay Marinette?" his hand was on her shoulder in concern and she could suddenly smell his subtle cologne and - _he was so close-_ and he was looking at her with those worried, blue eyes of his and - _he was so close!-_ she was pretty sure she wasn't even talking but just staring at him and _smelling_ him, and he smelled so _nice_ and it made her head spin and- _he was so close!_

"Hellooo? Earth to Marinette?" Alya gently knocked her knuckles against the side of her friend's head and that seemed to do the trick.

"You s-smell nice," Alya's jaw dropped and Juleka's visible eye widened considerably as Marinette muttered these words and they both knew she hadn't meant to say them out loud.

Luka seemed….stunned, "T-thanks," Juleka's gaze switched to her brother, did he just… _stutter?_ "You smell really nice too, Marinette,"

_You smell really nice too, Marinette._

_You smell really nice too, Marinette._

_You smell really nice too, Mari-_

"T-thanks!" she squeaked when she felt the sharp finger jab at her spine and Alya's surprised but elated look focused on them entirely.

Luka chuckled, seeming a bit flustered at the sudden but welcome compliment and he just… _looked_ at her with a fond smile.

Juleka cleared her throat, "Shouldn't we head to class?" she was pretty sure they had madame Mendelev and she wouldn't want to be late to _her_ class.

Alya grinned like a fox, "You're right Juleka! What a great idea!" Alya winked but Juleka shook her head with a smile and Alya smiled back, "Let me just find Nino, see ya later guys!" she waved as she sprinted toward school in speed Marinette had rarely seen her in.

Luka chuckled as he started to walk alongside his sister and Marinette, Juleka having started to slowly start walking toward school so they wouldn't be late to class, but still not miss this moment.

Marinette blushed, "So, uh, you said you were coming to see the school?" she looked up at Luka to find he was already looking at her.

He shared a look with his sister, "Yeah, I wanted to see where my sister went to school and what her friends were like. I've seen some pictures, but I wanted a few names with the faces," he pointedly looked at Marinette, "And I guess walking on land is a nice change of scenery from the sea," Juleka and him both chuckled, knowing how their mother disagreed.

Marinette smiled and giggled, relaxing, "Oh, I see. Well, I hope you'll like it." When Luka looked back at her, she blushed, "I mean, your visit to school and all and meeting the others," she scratched her neck, wishing the ground would swallow her up before she found a safe topic, "Wait, but don't you have school too?" she rose an eyebrow.

Luka sighed, "No, I was homeschooled until now, but I'm thinking of applying to a real school," he smiled sheepishly, "There are many schools to choose from, it's kind of a hard _pick_." Marinette rose an eyebrow.

Luka was sending Marinette a sidelong glance, "You know what they say about us guitarists," he smiled, "We are picky about the things we like," he winked at Marinette and Juleka could see her brain was slowly malfunctioning.

"Uhm, w-well I really hope you like our-m-my- uhm, _this_ school!" she giggled nervously, "I mean, we could use someone like you with your skills with the guitar in choir and uh, with our school's music festivals and- I bet the monsieur Damocles will be thrilled to hear you play!" she grinned widely, too widely.

Juleka giggled, hoping her brother's playful side wouldn't overwhelm her friend too much, if only Luka wouldn't overdo it-

"Woah," Luka suddenly stopped walking, before smiling at Marinette with his half-lidded look, "Was that an earthquake or did you just _rock_ my world?" he chuckled when he saw Marinette's face turn a new shade of red. He had to confess, the unexpected compliments swayed him slightly, he hadn't expected that from the shy girl.

Juleka shook her head, "You're horrible," Luka shot her a small smile, watching as Marinette tried to string together words with her tomato face.

The bell rang and both girls had slightly panicked looks on their faces, "Sorry but we have to hurry to be on time!" Juleka waved at her brother as she raced toward the hallway, "Come on Marinette!" the girl nodded, on the verge of taking off, before it hit her.

Luka _punned._

_Twice!_

An image of Chat Noir suddenly appeared in her mind and Marinette violently shook her head, " _No, no, no! That can't be! It's impossible! Luka can't be Chat! Luka's been chained up during the akuma attack while Chat Noir was up fighting Captain Hardrock!"_ she groaned.

Luka rose an eyebrow bemusedly as he watched the girl despair, "Better hurry Marinette," he watched the girl break out into a dead run when she spotted him watching her, her flushed face made him chuckle.

"What a girl…" he muttered under his breath, sighing as he took out his small, black notebook and produced a pen from his pocket, scribbling something down.

_Dark blue hair_

_Bright blue eyes_

_Cutest face and sweetest smile_

_Turning my world upside down_

_I feel like I could drown_

_Shy, sweet, smart on her feet_

_She stutter's in a heartbeat_

_And rocks my world_

_Along with my heartbeat_

Luka smiled, closing his notebook and putting it away, looking at the school building, "A guitarist may be picky, but I think I just found what I was looking for,"

He smiled and adjusted his bag slung over his shoulder, his application forms for school already in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE: The small paragraph with Luka's lyrics is purely made up by me! :) Suggestions for future chapters are always welcome :3


	5. The Right Place

* * *

  ** _The Right Place_ **

* * *

_Right might not always be "right". That_ _'_ _s why the heart is on the left, because it's not always right._

Marinette smiled and held a hand over her heart, listening to the soft, soothing tunes of the guitar.

It's as if he's making the guitar sing.

Marinette blushed, " _It's as if he's making my heart sing…"_

The music suddenly stopped and before Marinette could question why, a large warm hand gently settled on her shoulder, "Marinette? Everything alright?" Luka's bright blue eyes met her own ones and her blush intensified.

_Luka-induced-earthquake-heart-attacks-and-brain-palpitations._

_Luka-induced-earthquake-heart-attacks-and-brain-palpitations._

_Luka-induced-earthquake-heart-attacks-and-_

"Marinette?" now, both of his hands were on her shoulders and Marinette felt ready to either spontaneously combust or melt into a puddle of goo.

She chose to finally speak, "W-wha?" her face heated instantly when she noticed just how _close_ he was.

Luka rose an eyebrow curiously, trying to read her expression and the embarrassed blush on her face, before he quickly pulled his hands back, which seemed far too warm on Marinette's shoulders, "Uh, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, you were spacing out and-"

For the first time in her life, Marinette saw a boy becoming flustered -or was it embarrassed?- because of her.

And it was _Luka._

Smooth-talking, shiver-causing, punloving, cool Luka-

Wait…

" _Did I just describe Chat Noir? No! No! No! Chat Noir is not causing me shivers! No!"_ she almost snorted, he wasn't quite a smooth talker as he believed himself to be.

Just as he was preparing to practice his movements in mid-air, Chat Noir felt a violent sneeze wrack his whole body and he almost hit himself with his baton, narrowly avoiding pocking his eye out.

His head whipped this way and that as he rubbed at his nose, searching for the flying little demons that usually caused this reaction, but there were no pigeons in the sky.

Shaking his head, Chat Noir extended his arms and spun his staff, jumping from roof to roof while preforming extended flips in the air.

His lady would be so _purroud_.

Marinette sneezed and rubbed at her nose, smiling when Luka chuckled, "Bless you,"

She failed to see the smile he had when she cutely rubbed at her nose, "Thank you,"

Oh god she was spacing out again.

"A-ah, I'm sorry! Y-you didn't do anything wrong Luka it's just I was-" Marinette suddenly remembered the original reason why she had been lost in thoughts in the first place and she felt her cheeks were _burning_ , "Uhm…your music I…just got lost in it," she smiled shyly, wondering if he would laugh or make fun of her, but he did neither.

Instead, his expression softened and he coughed into his fist, taking up his guitar again, "Would you like me to play again?" _For you_ , he wanted to add but refrained from doing so.

Marinette smiled, all the tension leaving her body as she nodded and settled to lean against the wall on Luka's bed, feeling oddly comfortable despite this being the first time she was in a boy's room.

 _"_ _And Juleka's,"_ she mentally added, gaze shooting toward the other side of the room where she spotted a few class and group photos, mainly of them all together.

She watched, transfixed, the way Luka's fingers effortlessly glided against the strings of the guitar and produced that wonderful sound that made her immediately feel at ease.

It was weird. Usually, she was either high-strung or usually very busy, being Ladybug and around Adrien in class, it was a hectic emotional roller-coaster.

But here, with Luka, a boy she didn't even know all that long, it made her heart feel at ease, her body wasn't tense, ready for a possible akuma attack, her heart wasn't stuttering quite so frequently as if Adrien were in the vicinity and her mind wasn't a jumbled mess.

And suddenly, she remembered words her grandmother Gina once told her on her last birthday.

_If you're around a boy that makes you feel all giddy and excited and like you will explode, walk away from him Marinetta. The boy who makes you feel comfortable, safe and warm, that is a boy you should look out for!_

Luka's tune suddenly changed into something more quiet, subdued but peaceful all the same, it was uplifting and Marinette had to smile.

When she looked at him, she found he was already looking at her, but with a sad expression on his face, "You seemed sad,"

She was sure she looked surprised, because she hadn't known she was that easy to read, how Luka really see through her like this? "I'm sorry…I just had to think of something," she smiled bashfully.

Luka's frown remained, "It's not something worth to think about if it makes you sad," his expression was so sincere that it made Marinette's heart briefly skip a beat.

"Luka…" her voice was soft and it made him focused his full attention on her.

"Hm?" he watched the way she fiddled with her fingers, not in the frenzied way where she was nervous, but in a languid sort of way where she tried to think of what to say next.

"How do you…how can you know what's inside my heart?" Marinette clutched a hand over her heart, "It always really amazed me, how you're in tune with your emotions and can read others so easily, I wish I could do that too," she confessed with a small giggle and Luka scratched the back of his neck.

"It's nothing really. It's something mom used to drill into me at a young age, 'always pay attention how a person reacts, don't do anything they don't like' or 'don't judge people by their appearance but by what's inside'," he chuckled, shaking his head, "Juleka is the same, but she's more calm, she's the type to observe rather than speak what's on their mind. Guess I have to work on that too," Luka released another amused laugh and it made Marinette smile.

She determinedly stared at her feet, feeling her cheeks flame, "I think you don't…" she bit her bottom lip, "I think it's fine if you speak your mind, that's what makes you so interesting,"

Seconds passed away in silence and suddenly, Marinette replayed what she had said in her mind, " _I think it's fine if you speak your mind, that's what makes you so interesting,'_ WHAT wAS SHE THINKING?!

 _"_ _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! He must think I'm flirting! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! But it's true! I can't lie! I don't want to lie! Luka is interesting and funny and cool and-STOP! I want to sink through the floor!"_ very slowly, very hesitantly, Marinette peeked one eye open, slowly looking up at Luka.

His expression seemed frozen, a look of surprise on his handsome ( _stop!)_ features.

It felt like a long time had passed before Marinette's brain turned into overdrive and words spluttered out of her mouth in rapid succession, "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to creep you out or anything Luka! I-"

And suddenly, Luka was chuckling softly, a hand wiping down his face, sporting a small grin.

His eyes were intense when he gazed at her tenderly, "You're a really funny girl Marinette," he shook his head, broad shoulders shaking in suppressed laughter.

Marinette blinked, "H-huh?"

Luka smiled and suddenly scooted closer to her on the bed, taking up the same position as her leaning against the wall, their shoulders touching and Marinette felt a small shock of electricity from where their shoulders met.

He paused, looking at his guitar before back again at her, "What would you like me to play next? Your _pick_ ," Marinette, after being used to Chat Noir's presence for so long, immediately detected the pun and she playfully shoved his shoulder, making him grin and gently shove her back.

She giggled, shaking her head, her heart fluttering gently, "How about…the first melody you played? It…was really nice," she smiled shyly and Luka's fingers magically made the melody surge through her ears, instantly relaxing her.

Marinette hadn't even noticed when she was lulled into a light sleep, she hadn't noticed how her head had slowly rolled to the side to rest on Luka's shoulder.

She also didn't notice that the musician's eyes were no longer focused on playing his guitar, but instead on her sleeping face.

He sighed gently, one hand holding his guitar, while the other gently ghosted over her face to gently move her bangs to the side.

He felt his own heart give uneven beats and he accidentally struck a wrong chord, immediately falling back on the original soothing pattern to not wake up the sleeping girl nestled into his side.

His sigh was soft and finally, after debating with himself for a while, adjusted the guitar in his lap and carefully rested the side of his head on top of Marinette's.

It felt nice, feeling her warmth next to him, the soft rise and fall of her breathing, the soft strands of her hair how they tickled his neck.

He knew he wasn't supposed to be this forward, not without asking her permission, he knew the gentlemanly thing to do would be to get off the bed and grant her space.

But his heart was soaring at her closeness and he couldn't bring himself to move.

What would he tell her when she woke up?

_Sorry, but you looked so cute sleeping like that I couldn't wake you up._

He shook his head at himself, " _Better not make her even more uncomfortable,"_ he couldn't help but look at her again and smile, " _She really is something else…she said I was interesting,"_

Luka didn't know for how long he could smoothly handle her compliments, her very unexpected but sweet compliments. First he had amazing guitar skills, then he smelled nice and now he was interesting when he spoke his mind.

He felt at ease knowing she couldn't read his mind, lest he wanted her to suffer a heart attack.

He had to stifle his chuckles at the thought, her flustered reactions at his bluntness made her look so adorable, he sometimes asked himself if he said some things on purpose just to see that reaction again.

Slowly raising a hand above his own heart, he was surprised to feel it beating quicker than usually.

Luka smiled, knowing the reason and he allowed himself, just this once, to nuzzle the side of Marinette's head with his own, before falling asleep.

Despite his excellent perception, he failed to notice the small smile on Marinette's face at the action.

 


	6. The Melody Scene

* * *

  ** _The Melody Scene_ **

* * *

 

Marinette smiled shyly, lured outside to the deck by the soothing, calm music strummed on a guitar.

She already guessed who the player was, simply from the way her heart resonated with the music and the wave of calm that washed over her overactive mind and body from the festivities downstairs.

Juleka had kindly invited Marinette and the others to her birthday party, they were still celebrating back downstairs, but Marinette had wanted to get a breath of fresh air.

She smiled and walked over to the boy laying on one of the chairs, looking up at the night sky, skilled fingers leisurely strumming along his guitar.

She sat down on one of the chairs, watching him play and he stopped, turning his head to look at her and smiled, "Hey there Ma-Ma-Marinette," he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Is this the way you'll greet me from now on?" she giggled despite herself.

Luka grinned gently, "Hm…maybe," he played a short, happy, upbeat tune on his guitar, "Or maybe I'll greet you like this," she smiled, enjoying the upbeat tune of the guitar.

"Or like this," he changed the tune, relaxing to a more calm one that reminded Marinette of ocean waves and a windy breeze.

Marinette sighed, her shoulders sagging as she leaned back against the chair, enjoying the soft tune, "I think I prefer this type of greeting over the other one,"

An amused chuckle and Marinette wasn't sure what she had liked more.

Her cheeks turned rosy at the thought and she stubbornly thought about Adrien.

Could he be on one of his photoshoots now? How was he? What was he doing? Probably perfectly posing for any of his photoshoots…

Suddenly, a new more active melody entered her ears, it was a bit jumpy, frenzied even, "Is this what you feel in your heart right now?" Luka glanced at her from the corner of his eye, staring up at the sky, "You seem restless, Marinette,"

The dark haired girl bit her lip, wiggling her fingers nervously, "I am…maybe…just a bit, I guess,"

"The party downstairs not to your taste?" he rose an eyebrow, the loud cheers reaching both their ears. No doubt his mother had taken out her own guitar and was offering them a mini live performance.

Marintte quickly shook her head, "No, no, no! I like the party, it's just…" she sighed loudly, "I…I guess I was sad Adrien didn't come," she froze, quickly correcting herself, "I-I mean because w-well, I'm sad _for_ him, that he's missing out on all of this and-and not being able to enjoy it!" she grinned nervously.

Luka frowned, fingers stilling on the strings of his guitar as he turned his head to look at the nervous girl, "Marinette," she looked at him, sitting on the chair opposite of her, "You can be honest with me, you know," he offered her an encouraging smile, his full attention directed solely on her.

She mulled it over, thinking of telling him what was really _bugging_ her, god she was starting to turn into Chat Noir, and finally venting.

Marinette groaned, "Ugh, it's just- his dad doesn't let him do things many other people his age do and it's just so _unfair_ and-" she stopped, grabbing at her bent knees, eyes downcast, "I…really hoped he would come,"

Luka observed her quietly, his gaze slightly pained until it cleared with an idea.

Taking up his guitar again, a hand reaching forward to settle over her own one on her knee, "Marinette, can you close your eyes?"

Raising a brow, Marinette looked at the older boy, "Sure, but why?" she titled her head in curiosity.

Luka smiled, "Just trust me, okay?" a second passed and Marinette's eyes closed.

Luka tried not to think about the slight blush on her cheeks, blaming the breeze for it, despite not being cold at all, and instead adjusted his guitar, so he was cradling it with his legs and using one hand to strum against the strings.

The melody that filled the silence was a happy one but calm all the same, it sounded similar to the first calm one Marinette had heard when she found him up on deck, but this one was happier, warmer.

Pictures and memories floated through Marinette's head, all happy moments she shared with important people close to her.

The last memory was of Alya and her, the time Alya had consoled her after Adrien hadn't shown up to one of their friendly meet-ups.

She smiled.

Another memory came to mind then.

The warmth from Luka's hand on her own made her feel warm, protected even, it caused her to imagine what it would be like, sharing one of these important moments with Luka too.

Marinette turned her hand and grasped Luka's larger one with her own, holding his hand in her grasp gently.

The melody faltered for a split second before playing smoothly again, even calmer this time and Marinette smiled, her heart and mind filling with a sense of peace and security it hadn't for the last week due to increased akuma activity, helping out her parents at the bakery and not seeing Adrien as often.

Marinette's eyes opened and Luka smiled, looking at her, still playing with one hand, "How do you feel?"

Marinette smiled back, squeezing his hand, "A lot better, thanks Luka,"

He smiled, squeezing her hand back before the melody ended on a soft note left hanging in the air, carried by the breeze of the night.

"Should we go join the 'groove' downstairs before the fun ends?" Luka winked playfully, standing up and giving a hand to Marinette.

The girl smirked, grabbing his hand and standing up herself, "If this starts to become a frequent occurrence, I'll have to start embarrassing you just to get back at you," she pouted, but smiled when the boy laughed.

She squeezed his hands, which were still joined with her for helping her up. He had helped her so much now, he had no idea. She would have to repay his kindness somehow.

Just then, Marinette had the perfect idea.

"Are you free tomorrow?"

Luka rose an eyebrow curiously, thinking it over, "Sure I am, why?"

"…How about going ice skating?" Marinette smiled shyly up at the taller boy.

Luka smiled warmly down at her, "I'd like that,"

She felt him squeeze her hand gently and she squeezed his hands back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Hope you liked it.


End file.
